sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Two Different Worlds(Private RP)
Hello laddies, this is just a private roleplay between SigmaAlphaThree, and SuperKamiEspeon. Introduction Sigma, Hyacinth and Digby are all sitting by a water fountain in the middle of the castle's front concourse watching Feral perform awesome water tricks, making things like towering giraffes and monstrous elephants out of the fountain's filling. Blackjack and Spades have come to Gaiagon to spend some time together and explore what the world has in store outside of their home country. "Hey," says Blackjack. "That's pretty cool don't ya think?", asked Blackjack as he nudged Spades. Spades kept looking at his phone, "Yeah, fascinating." "Let's check it out." said Blackjack as he dragged his cat friend. Before those two could get very far, Digby had appeared right out of thin air before them with a beam and a snicker. "You gotta cough up five bucks to watch!" he teased. The two of the stare right at the magical person. "How'd he do that..." asked Blackjack. "No idea," said Spades before snapping a picture of Digby. Digby posed for Spades seductively before floating backward in midair to his three friends. By now, Sigma and Hyacinth had taken notice of these two strangers, but Feral was still playing with the water, completely unaware of what was going on around her. Sigma spoke up first. "Hello! Would you like to join us?" The two of them walked up to them and started to introduce themselves. "Hello! The name's Blackjack, famed gambler!" boasted Blackjack. Spades looked up from his phone and using his princely experience said, "My name Is Spades, a pleasure to meet you." he then turned back to his phone. "A fair warning to any females in the vicinity, Blackjack tends to be a flirt, I would advise to proceed with caution," added Spades. Feral, now hearing people speaking, and looked up to see two new people with them. She put on a playful smirk. "Flirt with any of my friends, and you'll end up doused." "Oh, sh-she doesn't mean that...!" the polecat assured nervously. "... Ah, I hope... I-I am Hyacinth." Sigma made a peace sign and smiled wide. "I'm Sigma. Sigma Salinas! Super nice to meet you!" The kid with the wizard hat tipped it in greeting. "And I am the Great and Almighty, super magical, totally wondrous, mystical, tantalizing, tempest master Wizard Digby. But ah... call me Digby, it's less of a mouthful." Spades looks up at Feral and smirks himself. "Oh so you can manipulate water eh?'", he began. "Well I guess that makes two of us...." Blackjack chuckles a bit. "Well it's nice to meet you guys, we come visiting from the country of Castillana. Forgive my friend here, he can get a little fired up at times. Typical of a hormonal teenager." Spades shoots Blackjack an intimidating glare upon hearing "hormonal teenager". Feral stuck her tongue out playfully. "Is that so? Wanna show me what you can do?" Digby rolled his eyes at Blackjack and chuckled. "Millenials, am I right?" He floated over to Blackjack and put an arm around his shoulders like he was an old friend. "Castillana, eh? It's been ages since I've been over there...!" he exclaimed. "And by ages, I mean never. Um, where the heck is Castillana?" "Oh I'd love to that, but such power would completely submerge this entire city.", answered Spades. "Hey, do you happen to know magic?", asked Blackjack as he has never seen something like what Digby is capable of. "Well Castillana, is quite far from here." Feral dipped her head in and grinned even more. "Now that, I want to see." Digby nodded eagerly. "Uh, YAH. That's why I said Wizard." He pulled out a tape recorder from hammerspace and played it back over his very long intro, pausing at the word "Wizard." "Yep, I said Wizard," he confirmed. "I can do all sorts of things." Spades poker her head and says, "Heh, I'll make sure to show you whenever we're not in a populated area." He turns to Blackjack. "A wizard...it's been a while since we've heard that word. Back where we're from we don't have magic users anymore. Not since-" "Spades!", interrupted Blackjack. "Now's not the time for that. So...Digby, was it?" Pull more stuff from your hat, it's really cool!" Digby seemed intrigued as he took off his hat and looked to both Spades and Blackjack. Now, Feral fell quiet. "No no, tell us about the 'not since!' We love a good story time," Digby said, pulling a bowling ball out of his hat and dropping it to the ground with a large thud, breaking the cement underneath. Blackjack simply stares, clearly taken back my Digby's powers. "You see, back in Castillana, anybody who practiced any form of magic was subject to what we refer to as the Great Witch Purge. My grandparents backed this along with a large portion of the population. They...they wiped them all out. Most of them innocent, so many of them helped build our country and this is how we repayed them.... I can never forgive my family for that, I only wish I could become king to find a way to atone for that atrocity." proclaimed Spades. Digby suddenly put his hat back on top of his head and looked at the two men with shifty eyes. Sigma got up from her spot and moved to address the two. “I see... well, that’s quite sad. Here, Magic is practiced pretty freely. But your desire for atonement is really honorable!” Digby nodded. “Cool on you, dude.” "If only I could, but my family has no political power, we're nothing but figureheads.", Spades looked down at the floor with a pained expression on his face. "I'm sorry to have brought up such a heavy topic on you, especially since we just met." "Yeah....", Blackjack looks at Sigma. "Do you happen to know a good place to eat around here?" Sigma's eyes widened and her lips curled into another big smile. "I know just the place..." Digby rolled his eyes. "Shameless plug incoming." "INDULGE-EATS!" Sigma jumped with arms out for emphasis. "My family's bakery! We make food too! And we have the best cinnamon buns in town!" "Would you mind showing us the way?" asks Blackjack. "Heck, would you guys like to join us, my treat! Get it? Treat? Because baked goods are also referred to as treats? Hahahahaha...", he laughs awkwardly. Spades quickly glanced over at Feral. "That sounds good." Sigma grabbed Digby, lifted him up in the air, and began to leave the square. "FOLLOW ME FOR FOOD!" she yelled out as Digby laughed uncontrollably from being carried. Hyacinth followed behind them, but Feral slid right next to Spades' side. "I still want to see you destroy the city, by the way. Unless, of course... you can't." Blackjack follows the rest. Spades looked at confidently at Feral, "Maybe one day soon, but I really don't want to traumatize you." Blackjack hats began shaking so he holds it down with his hands. "Stay in there you dork," he whispers to himself. Feral nodded. "Ah, yes. I knew you were bluffing. Well, you've gotta show me something, at least. You're the only other person I've met who can control water..." Digby noticed Blackjack playing with his hat, but said nothing for the time being. Instead, Sigma in the lead piped up and asked, "So, Blackjack, what's your favorite food of all time ever?" Spades looked at Feral. " I'm not bluffing! To be honest, I myself can't control water, but I have a stone in my pocket that lets me summon a powerful being that does my bidding. He just happens to control water. Sounds crazy, doesn't it." "Favorite food?", Blackjack repeated. He gave it some thought and replied, "I'd probably have to say like gingerbread, it's just really good. I love with a side of hot tea." "That does sound crazy," Feral replied, keeping a straight face. "What is this powerful being? His name? ... Are you pulling my leg...?" Sigma turned around and smiled at Blackjack proudly. "I'll have you know, Indulge-Eats serves both gingerbread and hot tea. You're set." "Alright!", shouts Blackjack as he first bumps in the air. "Then let's pick up the pace!" "His name is Tlaloc,' said Spades. "He's...rather interesting." Spades pulls out a small, blue stone from his pouch he keeps around his waist. "If I crush this stone he comes to my aid." As the others hurried along to the bakery, Feral hung back and looked down at the blue stone, entranced. As if in a haze of curiosity, she urged. "Crush it then. Will he get mad?" "I doubt it," he responds before crushing the stone in the palm of his hand. A magic circle forms between the two and a blue humanoid creature emerges from the sky. "I am Tlaloc," said the being. "Why have thou summoned me here if there are no enemies to crush?" "Aheheh, well you see my friend here wants you to demonstrate your powers," replied Spades nervously. "Hope you don't mind." Tlaloc remains quiet for a a bit and says, "Very well." He uses the moisture in the air to form a large sphere made entirely of water, which he proceeds to drop on Spades completely soaking him. "Do not calm me if it's not an emergency." He soon disappears and the stone reforms. Feral's mouth was wide open. She said nothing. "... Wha-..." Spades stares down on the ground feeling very embarrassed and says, "L-let's just catch up with the others." Feral tries to meet Spades' gaze. "You can't just try to change the subject after THAT just happened...!" "I can certainly try," he tells Feral as he begins walking to find the others. Feral frowns. "Not if I have anything to say about it. I need details. Now." "Uh..." mutters Spades. "He must have been in a rather bad mood today." "THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN THE FACT YOU HAVE A WATER DEMON IN A STONE!" Spades lets out a small sigh and looks Feral straight in the eye. "So, you really want to know about this? Hm, where do I even begin...." Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays